


Everything Has A Reason

by ISeeHumansButNoHumanity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst I guess, Drabble, If You Squint - Freeform, Louis And Harry Have Seven Kids, M/M, Niall And Liam Have One, au i guess, i don't really know what else to tag, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeHumansButNoHumanity/pseuds/ISeeHumansButNoHumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry break up. They get back together. Liam and Niall are together, Zayn is still looking for his soul mate. Louis and Harry end up with seven kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Ashley! Uh, yeah. So, enjoy. :)

It was two months after the incident. Countless texts sent, numerous sleepless nights, about three tear stained pillows and a box of tissues. It’s just...how could that have happened? How could this have happened? He wanted him back, but he knew he wasn’t going to get him. 

Harry and Louis were together for about a year and a half. It was a stupid fight that ended with Harry in tears and Louis walking out. Harry wanted him back so bad, but it’s been two months and that’s an obvious sign that he wasn’t coming back, right? Harry struggled with losing Louis, he struggled a whole lot. He would think of a joke or think of something funny that happened in class that day, he would just need someone to talk to, he wanted to go to Louis about the these things, but he couldn’t because Louis wasn't fucking there! 

Louis was always the one Harry could go to and now, with him gone, he didn’t have anyone to talk to. He couldn't tell anyone his stupid jokes or share how his day went. Harry didn’t want to tell his other friends about how his day went, he wanted to tell Louis, but he couldn’t. Sometimes Harry found himself crying because he felt guilty. Maybe he shouldn't miss Louis? I mean, after everything he said to Harry and how rude he was? It was crazy for Harry to miss him. Miss his hugs, his kisses, his honesty, but after talking to his best friend, Niall, Harry realized maybe it wasn't wrong. Maybe it was okay to miss the people you love(d)? 

Two months turned into three and then four, five, six, and then seven and Harry finally decided to give up hope. Maybe Louis didn’t love him anymore? Maybe all of the things that were said and done, happened for a reason? But that didn’t stop Harry’s heart from beating a mile a minute when he finally saw Louis again. He got thinner, his cheekbones sunken in, what used to be bright blue eyes were now a dull blue. 

And maybe it wasn’t a good thing that Harry accepted Louis’ apology so quickly, but who was anyone to judge what Harry did with his life? He missed Louis and after Harry saw Louis drop to his knees, tears in his eyes and sorrow on his face, Harry knew he didn’t have any other choice but to take Louis back. And maybe their friends, Niall, Liam and Zayn were a little hesitant to let Louis back in, but it all turned out for the better. 

And when Louis and Harry got married and moved into a little suburban house, nobody said anything. They smiled fondly at the couple and brought housewarming gifts and pizza. They sat on the floor, the couch not yet in the house, joking and telling stories. 

And when they adopted their first child, a three year old boy named Aidan, the boys brought over gifts for the baby and pizza. They sat on the sofa laughing and getting Aidan to warm up to them. From then on, it became a tradition. Every time a new baby was brought into the Tomlinson’s, they would get pizza and joke around, but as time went on, the house filled up more and more due to the fact of Liam and Niall adopting babies with Zayn still looking for someone to settle down with. 

And so yeah. Harry and Louis are happy with four kids. Harry keeps bugging to have another baby and who is Louis to deny him that? So they have more, in the end, they stop at seven kids. And when the younger ones ask for a bedtime story, Harry lays on the bed with them and tells them the story of how him and their daddy fell in love. How, even through all the bad times, they still made it together and couldn’t imagine themselves with anyone else. Harry also tells them to never question why things happen, because in the end, everything happens for a reason. Things turn out the way they do because you were put on this earth to endure that. That’s how your life is supposed to play out. With one final kiss to each of the kids foreheads, Harry makes his way to his bedroom where Louis is and thanks the Gods above that he was blessed with such a great husband and with such great kids.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little drabble that I threw together to post so that you guys get sort of like a feel of how I write?? I guess. Um, let me know what you think if you want, leave a comment? I don't know. Butttttt, I will be posting more soo let me know how you guys like my others? :)))


End file.
